Tape devices employed, for example, to dispense pressure-sensitive tape range from simple tape devices wherein the operator merely pulls the pressure-sensitive tape from the tape roll and then cuts the desired length of tape from the roll by exerting manual pressure on a cutting blade, or to more complex devices wherein various mechanisms are employed to dispense and cut the tape. Some prior art devices provide for stripping tape from a bulk roll by tension applied by the operator to the tape between the roll and the surface to which the tape is being applied. In some devices, the stripping action depends upon the mechanical entrainment or durations in or along the side of the pressure-sensitive tape, and all provide means for cutting the tape after application. However, in all the prior art devices, there does not exist a simple, compact, efficient tape device to perform the functions of stripping, dispensing, applying and cutting pressure-sensitive tape.